xingmaowiki
by Xingmao
Summary: datos e informacion sobre los destinianos y su hogar
1. Dawn Frontier

**la primera parte de mi wiki llamada xingmaopedia con los datos y la informacion mas detallada de los destinianos y su mundo.**

**DAWN FRONTIER:**

**nombre completo: **Dawn Walker Frontier**/ **el solitario herrante.

especie: poni de tierra.

cutie mark: una nota musiacal atravesada por una katana.

poder: super fuerza sobrenatural

fecha de nacimiento: 12 de enero de 10.993 (A.C) ANTES DE CELESTIA.

edad: 5022 años (** en las cronicas de dawn)**/anteriormente 5021 (**en el ultimo destiniano**)

color: raranja.

melena: cafe claro con un mechon rojo.

ojos: azul zafiro.

estatura: 1.85 m.

rasgo caracteristico: cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

elemento de la justicia: **honor.**

elemento natural: tierra.

color de maná: verde jade.

**BIOGRAFIA: **Dawn es un poni de tierra, aparenta tener la edad de las mane seis pero en realidad tiene 22 años virtualmente, oficialmente tiene 5022. Fue encerrado en una caja de musica magica por siglos por su archienemigo lord pain quien resulta ser tambien su padre.(**esto se revela en el episodio 28 de el ultimo destiniano llamado "sombras del pasado, la verdad oculta"**).

Dawn recivio su nombre en honor al horfanato en el que crecio, alli tuvo como figura familiar a las encargadas que lo encontraron, candy heart y blosson cook, crecio bajo mucho dolor por ser diferente a sus amigos del horfanato ya que no podia jugar sin romper una pared o derribar una torre, un dia mientras volvia de un paseo encontro el horfanato ardiendo en llamas cuando tenia cuatro años, desde entonces viajo solo por dos años

al cumplir los seis conocio a su futura maestra y madre adoptiva soyokaze una alicornio que lo crio como a un hijo por tres años hasta que esta fue asecinada por pain, ese mismo dia dawn conciguio la cicatriz de su ojo.

cuando cumplio los trece años se unio a las fuerzas de defensa de las islas del destino junto con sus amigos pure watter el kelpie, ultimate flight el pegaso, insight el unicornio, zola la cebra macho y jinshu el kirin.

en la batalla final fue encerrado en la caja de musica por cincomil años hasta que pinkie pie la encontro en el bosque y con ayuda de las mane seis fue liverado, por eso juro servirles de porvida como su protector.

Desde el momento que salio se sintio atraido por fluttershy, actualmente estan comprometidos y esperando una hija.

**LAZOS FAMILIARES: **Dusk hunter:( hermanastro mayor)

soyokaze:(madre adoptiva)

fluttershy: (novia)

tree song:(madre biologica)

lord pain: (padre biologico)

**TRANSFORMACIONES: **dawn tiene un lado oscuro que nunca muestra, llamado el modo necro zenit, que conciste en que su color cambia a negro con senues manchas rojas, ojos rojos de dragon, tiene siete cuernos, uno de unicornio y tres pares diferentes mas, y tiene alas de murcielago, en esta fase puede usar magia terriblemente destructiva.

otra de sus formas es el modo super destiniano, el cual le salen alas de pegaso y su melena crese.

la mas reciente es el modo super zenit, en el cual se tranforma en un pegaso negro de ojos rojos.

**PODERES:** el repertorio de poderes de dawn constituye en sus habilidades de pelea en artes marciales, las cuales combinadas con su super fuerza son muy utiles en combate cercano.

Teruus sismus: un terremoto que ocaciona al golpear con fuerza el piso.

kazen-chan: una esfera de mana que gira a toda velocidad que forma en la palma de su casco, es su ataque mas poderoso, lo usa para cobate cercano es igual al racengan de naruto, se le fue enseñado por su madre adoptiva soyokaze.

**ASPECTOS PERSONALES: **dawn tiene un fuerte concepto del honor, no pelea si el enemigo no esta igual de condiciones. Es muy leal a su promesas y a sus sentimientos. Le gusta comer y pelear contra los rivales mas poderosos. No le gusta ir a la playa, por que no sabe nadar. Sueña con formar una familia, al contrario que antes, creia que lo mas importante era entrenar, pelear y volverce poderoso para vengarce de pain , pero cambio ese concepto en memoria de su maestra que le dijo que lo mas importante en el mundo era el amor de una familia, ese sueño se cumplio al conocer a fluttershy.

**con esto concluye la primera parte de mi wiki, pronto conoceran mas a fondo a mis otros OC's.**


	2. ultimathe flight

**ULTIMATE FLIGHT.**

**nombre completo: ultimate flight/ el caballero de la estrella**

**especie: poni pegaso.**

**cutie mark: una estrella fugaz seguida por una estela de fuego azul.**

**Poder: velocidad de vuelo fugas**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 01 de diciembre de 10.992 (A.C) ANTES DE CELESTIA.**

**edad: 5022 años ( en las cronicas de dawn)/anteriormente 5021 (en el ultimo destiniano)**

**color: azul cielo.**

**melena: azul claro con violeta claro.**

**Ojos: violetas.**

**Estatura: 1.85 m.**

**rasgo característico: coleta en la parte trasera de la cabeza.**

**Elemento de la justicia: valor.**

**Elemento natural: viento.**

**Color de maná: amarillo.**

**BIOGRAFIA: ultímate es un Pegaso de 22 años de edad, igual que dawn aparenta menos e igual que todos los de su edad esta en busca de conquistas, conocido como el Pegaso más casanova de las siete islas siempre encuentra motivos para intentar ligarse a alguna yegua bonita que encuentra, esto claro hace enojar a su compañero Jinshu el kirin, pues sus personalidades son opuestas en extremo ya que él es animado, divertido, juguetón y galán, mientras que Jinshu es lo contrario.**

**Se crio en la casa de sus abuelos maternos con los cuales desarrollo un lazo muy fuerte., sus padres no lo querían por eso lo entregaron a sus abuelos los cuales le dieron el amor que nunca recibió de sus padres. Por un tiempo tuvo resentimiento hacia ellos, los cuales apago dedicándose a robar empleando su velocidad natural, en una ocasión lo atraparon causando un gran mal en sus abuelos los cuales cayeron enfermos, ultímate les juro corregirse entrando a las fuerzas de defensa llenando de orgullo a sus abuelos. **

**LAZOS FAMILIARES: protective moon:( abuela)**

**White wings: (abuelo)**

**Sky star: (padre)**

**Clouds Cotton: (madre)**

**Kasidi: (novia)**

**TRANSFORMACIONES: ultímate tiene su propia forma súper destiniana, sus alas se hacen más grandes y no usa su coleta, llevando el cabello suelto.**

**PODERES: los poderes de ultímate al igual que los de dawn se vinculan a su elemento natural, el viento.**

**Entre ellos figura su ataque big-bang ventus, una ráfaga de aire con una fuerza de un huracán.**

**También sus fieles ráfagas de viento cortante, el propio nombre lo explica mejor que nada.**

**También utiliza su propio aire al soplar, algo parecido al aire control.**

**ASPECTOS PERSONALES: ultímate es valiente, decidido y jamás piensa antes de actuar, cosa que ha demostrado ser un problema en varias ocasiones, también es un conquistador que le gusta vivir la vida mirando y buscando a lindas chicas, esto claro sin ir más allá teniendo en cuenta que ahora tiene novia.**

**Lo único que ultímate se toma con una seriedad inimaginable es mantener en su lugar ese listón con el que mantiene atado su cabello, lo usa para dormir, nadar, entrenar, pelear y bañarse, jamás se lo quita, ya que según él y sus abuelos pasaran cosas terribles si lo hace, por lo que juro nunca quitárselo.**

**Amo mucho más que a nadie a sus abuelos, e incluso llego a gritar en la cara de sus propios padres cuando fueron a verlo en la academia que sus abuelos han sido mejores padres de lo que ellos jamás serán cuando apenas era un niño.**


	3. insight

Insight:

Nombre completo: insightfull Holmes / el fantasma de la neblina de fuego.

especie: poni unicornio.

cutie mark: una lupa.

poder: inteligencia superior y videncia.

fecha de nacimiento: 31 de octubre de 10.995 (A.C) ANTES DE CELESTIA.

Edad: 5020 años (en las crónicas de dawn)/anteriormente 5019 (en el último destiniano)

color: blanco.

melena: negra con violeta peinada al estilo émo.

ojos: azules.

estatura: 1.70 m.

rasgo característico: ojos sin brillo y mechón violeta en su melena.

elemento de la justicia: inocencia.

elemento natural: fuego.

color de maná: violeta palido.

BIOGRAFIA: insight es un joven unicornio que acabo de cumplir los 20 años es el menor de su equipo, legalmente su cumpleaños es en la noche de nigthmare pero en su época no existía esa celebración.

Tiene un gran cariño a su medio hermano Jinshu el kirin quien lo cuido desde que eran niños tras fallecer su madre.

Tiene una particular preferencia a los dulces siendo estos su comida favorita, dice que sin importar que tan amarga sea la vida todo se arregla con un dulce, ama tanto los dulces que incluso tiende a perder el control cuando está en presencia de muchos de estos casi hasta llegar a ser destructivo sin intención solo por comerlos "de esto se da una pista en el episodio 2 de las crónicas con lo que dijo Jinshu de **"recuerda lo que paso la última vez".**

A pesar de ser el más joven de su equipo insight es el más inteligente tiene un coeficiente intelectual de más de 2000, también posee la capacidad de ver el pasado, entre esto, su gran intelecto y su instinto deductivo e intuitivo lo convierte en el mejor detective de las islas.

La razón por la que no fue elegido como líder de su equipo es que aun con todo eso a su favor insight se comporta como un niño pequeño, debido a su elemento, la inocencia actúa como un potro le gusta jugar al escondite, encantados y otras actividades de niños llegando a ser muy infantil a toda hora, se puede decir que tiene el corazón y el alma de un niño por su forma de actuar, cosa que llamo la atención de su novia Pinkie pie ya que ambos se comportan igual.

Mas pese a esto insight oculta un secreto que le costó sus relaciones, nadie más que sus amigos sabe de qué se trata solo que tiene que ver con la luna llena.

Sueña en ser el mejor detective del mundo y ser el campeón en balón casco.

Le encanta leer novelas de misterio, terror, suspenso y leyendas urbanas. Básicamente todo lo que sea misterioso o que no tenga explicación.

Ama con todo su corazón a Pinkie pie o como el la llama su algodoncito de azúcar, por el aroma y forma de su melena.

LAZOS FAMILIARES: Jinshu:( medio hermano mayor)

Maternal instinct:(madre)

Pinkie pie: (novia)

Padre: (never fails Holmes)

TRANSFORMACIONES: insight se sabe que tiene una forma súper destiniano pero no se verá hasta un futuro episodio.

Una transformación muy recurrente es la que tiene su característico mechón violeta el cual cambia conforme su estado de ánimo. ROJO (enojado), AZUL (triste), CELESTE (avergonzado), VERDE (celoso), ROSA (enamorado) ANARANJADO (eufórico) GRIS (enfermo) VIOLETA BRILLANTE (excitado pero solo cuando esta con Pinkie" jugueteando")

También figura su inestable modo piro en la que su melena toma los colores del fuego cambiando de tonalidades simulando unas brasas encendidos.

TECNICAS: insight posee buena condicen física la cual le permite realizar cientos de maniobras y movimientos de artes marciales.

Pero también posee magia siendo un unicornio.

Puede ver el pasado de un poni o lugar cuando entra en trance y hacerle ver una ilusión de lo mismo.

Puede tele trasportarse gracias a su magia.

Su mejor arma es su cerebro súper inteligente.

También posee piroquinesis pero solo cuando entra en modo piro.


	4. Zola

**ZOLA**

Nombre completo: Zola Manjaro/ el chaman del bosque.

Especie: cebra macho.

Cutie mark: un atrapasueños.

Poder: capacidad de controlar las plantas, capacidad de comunicarse con las plantas y manipuacion del maná.

Fecha de nacimiento: 22 de abril de 10.992 AC. (antes de celestia)

Edad: 5023 (en el ultimo destiniano y las cronicas de dawn)/ proximamente 5024.

Color: gris claro con rayas grices oscuro.

Color de melena: nego con gris peinado con rastas.

Ojos: verdes pastel.

Altura: 1, 88 m.

Elemento de la justicia: paciencia.

Elemento natural: madera.

Color de maná: verde amarillo.

Biografia: Zola es una zebra macho de veintitres años de edad y al igual que sus amigos no aparenta mas de los dieciocho años. Zola deciende de un largo linage de chamanas, chamanes, sacerdotes, saserdotizas y medicos y medicas bujos por parte de sus padres, su madre le enceño la medicina y la manipuacion de las plantas por medio del maná y el control de este, su padre le enseño el idioma de las plantas y las propiedades curativas de estas, por generaciones su familia fue la mas respetada en la isla de la madera, aunque no fueran de sangre real eran consultados hasta por gobernantes que padecian enfermedades incurables o que no podian tener hijos, por mucho tiempo vivieron en armonia con la naturaleza hasta que los gobernantes de destinia la isla central decidieron que eran muy poderosos y tenian mucha influencia para segui viviendo, por lo que prohivieron su arte y exterminaron a quienes aun lo practicavan entre ellos los padres de zola, la pequeña cebra se salvo gracias a que las plantas que tanto amava lo protegieron por voluntad propia, se crio con su tio y aprendio medicina tradicional pero en el fondo aun queria ser como sus padres, aun practicava el arte que ellos le enseñaron. Asi vivio hasta que cumpliolos catorce y se unio a las fuerzas de defenza como medico aunque tambien puede emplear su habiliad para defenderce y atacar.

Zola es el miembro mas conectado a lo espiritual del grupo, se puede deir que es el inteligente del grupo, siempre le da buenos concejos a sus amigos y esta dispuesto a ayudarlos aunque hay cosas en las que el no puede interferir, no por que sea imposible, sino porque quiere que sus amigos logren superace a si mismos venciendo sus propios obstaculos, el era el elejido para ser el lider de su equipo, pero le delego ese cargo a dawn ya que ve en el un gran potencial, cree fielmente en el liderazgo de dawn, tanto que no duda en seguir una orden.

Actualmente no tiene una relacion, pero tiene sentimientos por amazon nature la elemental del bosque y zanda la reyna de las cebras amazonas, esta confirmado que tambien tendra un amorio con zecora en un futuro episodio.

Lazos familiares: zabir (padre)

eshe (madre)

zache (tio materno)

abuku (abuelo materno)

gunga(abuela materna)

amazon nature( futura pareja)

zanda( futura pareja)

zecora ( maestra y futura pareja)

Transformaciones: Se sabe que zoa tiene una forma super destiniano, esto se vera en un futuro episodio.

Otra transformacion aun no conocida de zola es su modo chaman en el cual sus rayas se iluminan y sus ojos brillan, en enta forma sus poderes incrementan.

tecnicas: barrera de raises, hojas espia, arañas herbo parasitas, herboquinesis.

Zola puede crear armas a partir de plantas las cuales vuelve duras como el acero con su maná.

Puede volverce uno con la naturaleza y pasar dias e incluso meses sin comer o beber nada solo habilidad que imita del cactus.

Regeneracion de heridas por medio de hunguentos y hierbas, las usa en si mismo o en sus amigos, esta fue recientemente adquirida gracias a zecora.


	5. Pure Water

**pure water.**

Nombre completo: Pure watter.

Especie: Kelpie.

Cutie mark: Una ola.

Poder: hidroquinesis.

Fecha de nacimiento: 5 de mayo de 10.993 AC (antes de celestia)

Edad: 5021 (en el ultimo destiniano) 5022( en las cronicasde dawn)

Color: verde con manchas verdes oscuro.

Melena: verde y verde oscuro.

Ojos: verde agua.

Estatura: 1.85 m.

Rasco caracteristico: color verde.

Elemento de la justicia: confianza.

Elemento natural: agua.

Color de mana: azul oceano.

Biografia: Pure es un kelpie de 22 años de edad, pure es el tipico chico haren, nervioso cuando esta con chicas, pero siempre decidido a hacer lo correcto y es intrepido en casi todo, como es muy obio le encanta el agua, puede permanecer fuera de esta por un periodo de 72 horas, pero cumplido el plazo, deve rehidratarse, en los casos de misiones que tardarian dias sin agua mas que para beber pure no puede ir, ya que ese defecto es una desventaja, cuando llega a su limite tiende a hiper ventilarce, padece de sofocacion y posteriormente se desmalla, si no se le sumerge en agua en menos de diez minutos unavez empesados los sintomas morira por deshidratacion.

Pure es el hijo de un respetado almirante de la marina, su padre esperava que su hijo siguiera sus paso, pero pure tenia otros sueños. Recorrer el mundo junto a una ripulacion propia y alcanzar su mas anhelado titulo, ser conosido en las siete islas y mas alla de ellas como el rey de los piratas.

Esto por supuesto fue desaprovado por su padre, pero su madre que era una pirata conocida como la rosa del par le apoyo a que siguiera su sueño, esto fue apoyado por su hermana mayor, cuando pure cumplio los 13 años, su madre le regalo su barco "El Caribis" Para que surcase los mares, su padre finalmente acepto a su hijo como un bucanero diciendole que mientras supiece que es lo correcto no importa si es marino o pirata.

Por dos años el caribis y su tripulacion recorrieron las islas, bajo el mando de su capitan que ya se habia hecho con un sobre nombre, el corcel del mar, con sus poderes de hidro quinesis, pure manejava el barco que era conocido por los piratas como el imparable, ya que aunqie no soplace viento este seguia navegando, gracias a pure.

Pure, ya se habia unido a las fuerzas de defenza, pero trabajaba independientemente.

Tras un ataque de una banda rival de piratas que resultaron perdedores, el caribis tuvo una amarga victoria, este se hundio luego de que el barco enemigo lo hiciese, solo un miembro de la tripulacion sobrevivio, su capitan.

El recuerdo del caribis vive en la memoria de pure y le da la confianza de saber que si uno se propone algo lo consigue.

Al quedarce sin tripulacion, sin barco su sueño de ser el rey de los piratas se perdio por un momento, hasta que decidio que se uniria a las fuerzas de defenza de marena permanente y trabajaria con ellos directamente, a cambio de que cuando sea el momento le dieran un barco nuevo, que vautizaria como el imparable.

Obiamente este sueño no pudo ser cumplido luego de que estallara la gran guerra red clouds.

en el precente tiene una relacion informal con lotus y aloe, quienes se enamoraron de el tras que las salvara de caer del segundo piso del SPA, ellas estan profundamente enamoradas de el, a tal punto que lo llegan a agobiar, aun no han tenido relaciones, pues el es muy respetuoso con las mujeres.

Actualemte en el torneo de equestria duermen en cuartos individuales.

Lazos familiares. nautic dragon (padre)

rouse sea(madre)

hope drops(hermana mayor)

lotus(novia)

aloe(novia)

Transformaciones: se sabe que pure tiene una forma super destiniana, pero no se vera hasta un futuro episodio.

tecnicas: Hidroquinesis.

Barrera de agua.

Clon de agua.

Armas de agua.

Camuflage entre algas.

Campo de agua.

Tsunami.

Bomba tuburon de agua.

Dragon de agua.

Vortice de agua.

Pure puede manipular el agua de cualquier cosa incluso la suya propia.


	6. Jinshu

**Jinshu.**

Nombre completo: jinshu del colmillo del dragon de metal, o mas simple jinshu del metal/ La bestia acorazada

Especie: Kirin hibrido.

Cutie mark: dos katanas cruzadas.

Poder: piel inpenetrable, super fuerza y habilidades de dragon.

Fecha de nacimiento: 15 de septiembrede 10.990 AC (antes de celestia)

Edad: 5024 (en el ultimo destiniano) 5025( en las cronicasde dawn)

Color: azul oscuro y azul claro en el vientre.

Melena: roja.

Ojos: anaranjados.

Estatura: 3.25 m.

Rasco caracteristico: cuernos.

Elemento de la justicia: voluntad.

Elemento natural: metal.

Color de mana: naranja cobriso.

Biografia: jinshu es un kirin de 24 años con una muy mala actitud, un caracter fuerte, una forma de ser fia y distante y un temperamento inestable, en otras palabras el gruñon del grupo, sin embargo, hay mas que ver de el que solo su mala actitud.

Jinshu no es hijo de dos kirins como es lo normal, el es un kirin de primera generacion, es hijo de una unicornio y un dragon chino que vivian en la isla del metal, devido al gran tabu que es la mezcla entre especies su padre los abandono con mucho dolor en el corazon por tener que dejar a su esposa y a su, jinshu tenia apenas cinco meses de nacido cuando su padre los abandono, al crecer sin su padre desarrollo un odio hacia el, tras el nacimiento de su medio hermano insight a la edad de cinco años pudo sentir el amor de un padre, cuando su madre se enamoro y posteriormente se caso con un unicornio general del ejercito, vivian en tiempos dificiles, las guerras se davan cada año practicamente y su padrastro tuvo que salir a combatir, volviendo a quedar solo con su madre y su medio hermano.

Para empeorar las cosas, su madre callo enferma, jinshu no pudo disfrutar de su infancia como otros niños, de ir a la escuela, jugar y preocuparse solo de cuanto tiempo duraravan los dias del verano, el tuvo que madurar muy rapido. Sin su padre serca y su padrastro en la guerra, jinshu tomo el lugar como el hombre de la casa, a los seis años hizo uso de sus habilidades hibridas y tomo un empleo en las minas de gemas, para traer comida, ropa, y medicinas a su hogar, aun entre todo ese dolor jinshu era un niño feliz, cuidar a sus seres queridos le animaba a seguir adelante.

Cuidar de un hermanito y de una madre enferma era una gran responsabilidad para un niño de nueve años, tomando hasta turnos cuadruples en la mina y asistiendo a otros trabajos para ganar dinero extra, todo empeoro tras que su madre sediera a la enfermedad y que se enteraran de que su padrastro murio en combate.

El pequeño kirin se quedo solo con la responsabilidad de cuidar de su hermanito menor, insight veia a jinshu como su heroe, por lo cual como hermano mayor devia poner el ejemplo y mostrarce fuerte ante todo, sin mostrar ninguna señal de devilidad que haga a su hermano dudad y tener miedo.

Como concecuencia de esto, jinshu se cerro al mundo y a sus emociones, solo compartidas a insight, su unica familia.

Cuando se unieron a las fuerzas de defenza y se integraron a un equipo, fueron tomando mas confianza en otros.

Jinshu esta obsesionado con ser el guerrero mas fuerte del mundo, a esto lo lleva su relacion de amienemigo que lleva con dawn, secretamente lo concidera el unico guerrero tan fuerte para tener una batalla desente, cree que derrotandolo demostrara su superioridad como kirin. Aunque tambien concidera a dawn un gran lider y amigo, esto claro jamas lo dira.

A medida que avanza la serie se muestran mas sentimientos de jinshu, entre estos amor por la hermana mayor de pinkie maud.

Como dato curioso, jinshu a pesar de ser mitad poni tiene una preferencia por comer gemas como otros dragones, sin mencionar su poco conocido gusto por la carne de peses y mamiferos grandes, esto claro sin llegar al canibalismo y respetando toda otra forma de vida conciente, en otras palabras, si habla no se lo come.

Lazos familiares. Maternal instinct: (madre)

crimsoon typhon. (padre)

insight: (medio hermano menor)

never fails: (padrastro)

maud pie:(novia)

pinkie pie:(cuñada)

Transformaciones: jinshu al igual que dawn puede transformarce en super destiniano, en esta forma le crecen alas de dragon y su melena crece mas, se revela en el capitulo 26 de las cronicas.

Tecnicas: aliento de fuego.

furia dragon.

Dientes afilados capaces de romper del diamante.

Una piel cubierta por escamas duras de las cuales crese un pelaje duro formando una doble armadura al rededor de su cuerpo.

Recistencia al calor.

Fuerza sobre natural.

Instinto de caceria nato.

Pezuñas afiladas.

Capacidad de escupir lava hirviendo.

Ojos de dragon.

Dragon en llamas.

Dragon escarlata.

Giro de dragon.

Mordedura de dragon.

Enbestida en llamas.

Meteoro dragon.

Rugido de dragon.

Llamarada estridente.

Big-ban dragon.

Rueda de fuego dragoniana.


	7. El mundo de los destinianos

**El mundo de los destinianos.**

**Las islas del destino**

En el mundo de los destinianos hay seis islas principales. Isla del fuego, isla de la tierra, isla del viento, isla del metal, isla de la madera, isla del agua y en medio de todas se halla la isla central conocida como destinia la que le da el nombre a la raza los destinianos.

En conjunto este grupo de islas se llaman las islas del destino.

En cada una de las islas rije una yegua junto con sus hijas y sobrinas, las cuales tambien llama hijas y a su vez estas la llaman madre.

Cada isla cuenta con un numero indeterminado de habitantes, estos viven en una isla especifica deacuerdo a su especie.

**Isla del viento: **habitada por pegasos, ellos viven sobre las nubes de esta y usan la tierra para cultivar, combirtiendolos en una de las tres islas conmayor exportacion de alimentos.

La isla del viento tambien tiene el mejorescuadro militar de fuerzas aereas, solo los mejores llegan a servir a su patria.

**Isla del metal: **habitada por kirins, es la pincipal exportadora de metales y gemas, una gran parte los metales preciosos son enviados a la isla central y a los castillos de las otras islas para mantener la influencia en sus gobernantes, los kirins son maestros herreros y se encargan de crear armas y armaduras para los guerreros, a cambio de un porcentage de lo extraido en su isla, este trato esta hecho para todos los de clace obrera, los guerrero son reclutados junto con los mejores herreros para servir a la isla.

**Isla de la madera: **habitada por cebras, estos son grandes sanadores, maestros en la herboristeria, son uno de los mayores proveedores de aliemto y medicina, viven en tribus bajo una sociedad matriarcal, se agrupan en tres claces sociales, obrera, medica y guerrera.

Muy pocos son elejidos como guerreros, pero no por eso son pocos los reclutados, muchos son elejidos por sus conocimientos para que asistan a las miciones como apoyo medico.

**Isla del agua: **Habitada por kelpies, la isla del agua es muy peculiar, ochenta porcient de esta se encuentra bajo el agua, sus limites estan trasados por un circulo de tierra que equivale al veite porciento de esta, la porcion de la isla que sobresale del agua es usada para hospedar a los invitados de otras islas, los kelpies tambien pueden abandonar el agua por un periodo limitado de tiempo para combivivir con sus huespedes.

La isla del agua es uno de los mejores afiliados a las fuerzas de defenza nauticas,

**La isla del fuego: **Habitada por unicornios, es una de las islas con mas alto rendimiento social y educacional, la poblacion de esta isla es muy devota a los estudios de la magia y otros conocimientos, aunque a muy pocos se les permite usar su magia fuera de su lugar de trabajo establecido. Solo los de la guardia real , militares y soldados tienen el pribilejio de utilizar magia a todas horas y en cualquier sitio.

Los unicornios son virtuosos estrategas y la mayoria de ellos llegan a ser generales o capitanes.

**La isla de la tierra: **Habitada por ponis de tierra. Junto con la isla del viento y la isla de la madera son los principales exportadores de alimentos, tambie participan en la exportacion minera de joyas y bloques de construccion, los ponis de tierra son grandes agricultores, alfareros y mineros, devido a su muy limitada habilidad solo algunos son elejidos para ser soldados, de preferencia que pertenezcan a la clase guerrera, los que no deven demostrar ser de utilidad como asistentes de otros ponis.

Mas no por esto son debiles, una rama muy utilizada por las fuerzas de defenza son los escuadrones cuerpo a tierra, ningun poni conoce los terrenos y montañas mejor que los terrestres, los que los hacen un reino de importancia tactica y estratejica.

**Destinia: **La isla central, en donde conviven las seis especies. La isla esta dividida en treita y seis aldeas diferentes, cada una con un nombre corespondiente a un elemento de la naturaleza.

En ella se hallan muchas de las locaciones mas conocidas por los ponis de cada isla, como la ciudadela infinita, las ruinas de xertris y las joyas de todo el lugar, la torre del cielo donde se reunen las gobernantes a charlar sobre las cuestiones politicas y la academia de las fuerzas de defenza donde se adiestran a los futuros soldados de destinia, hubicadas en la capital de esta.

**La posicion social y lavoral de las islas del destino.**

Pese a lo que parezca en las islas del destino la posicion mas pribilejiada la tienen las hembras, los hombres deven trabajar y pelear en la guerra, las mujeres tambien trabajan, pero como figuras de autoridad superior.

Las hembras con generales de la guardia real, maestras en la academia de defenza y jefas en los sectores, economicos, mientras los machos son trabajadores a su mando.

Las hembras siempre tienen mas derechos que los machos, estos segun las lideres solo sirven para dos cosas, trabajar y procrear.

En ocaciones, cuando hay amor mutuo entre un mcho y una hembra estos deven hacer un pacto de igualdad, al aparearse automaticamente quedan comprometidos, de lo contrario se concidera violacion por parte de macho y este acava encarcelado y sentenciado a muerte.

El macho deve jurar fidelidad eterna a su pareja la cual deve tratar con el respeto que se da en una relacion sirviente y ama.

Si este deside abandonar la relacion se le destierra o en casos mas graves se le ejecuta.

**Natalidad.**

Tambien se tiene registro de todos los bebés que nacen en las islas. Segun sus estadisticas uno por de cada doce bebés nacidos nace con poderes, a estos se les conose como clase guerrera.

Los niños comienzan a desarrollar sus poderes a la edad de tres años. En ese momento se les da entrenamientos en la casa por medio de claces privadas, y al cumplir los catorce años se les envia a la academia para que aprendan a controlar sus mejor sus poderes.

A las niñas se les educa para ser grandes lideres militares mientras que a los niños se les entrena para ser soldados.

**Las gobernantes de las islas y los tipos de soldados.**

Desde siempre el control de las islas ah estado ejercido por hembras. estas reinan las seis islas con la ayuda de sus hijas y sobrinas, en total son seis reinas y cinco protejidas por cada una, dando un total de treita y seis entidades las cuales se dividen el control de la sla central.

Como es tradicion entre estas la mayor de las hermanas y primas es la siguiente en ser la lider. al acercarce el momento de que tome el trono se selecciona un grupo de guerreros de las tres clases, estas se organizan de la siguente manera.

Los Wùjǐ: estos son los que poseen habilidades fisicas y mentales superiores a los limites normales.

Los Chūjí: estos son los que adquieren su poder de los elementos de la naturaleza.

Los Wài: estos son los que poseen habilidades que pueden ir mas alla de lo fisico, entrando a lo esoterico y sobrenatual.

De estos grupos las protegidas de la reina elijen a un compañero que les de una hija, una vez concevida esta a el padre se le prohibe tener contacto con ella. Si el bebé nace varon se le da en adopcion o se le entrega al cuidado del padre y se vuelve a intentar con otra pareja luego de un tiempo.

FInalmente que las cinco ponis tengan a sus hijas, las hermanas de la heredera mayor deven dejar a sus niñas al cuidado de esta cuando comienzan a desarrollarse luego de algunos años.

Las nuevas hijas de la reina deven llamarla madre aunque sean sus sobrinas y son educadas por sus verdaderas madres, para que cuando llegue el momento de elegir a la nueva gobernante el ciclo se repita.

**Ese es el modo en que funcionan las cosas en las islas del destino**.


	8. Dusk hunter

**Dusk hunter.**

Nombre completo: Dusk hunter/ sombra roja hunter

Especie: unicornio.

Cutie mark: dos espadas cruzadas rodeadas por una silueta de dragon roja.

Poder: habilidoso con la espada, maestro del santoryu.

Fecha de nacimiento: 10 de novibrede 10.988 AC (antes de celestia)

Edad: 5026(en el ultimo destiniano) 5027( en las cronicasde dawn)

Color: naranja oscuro casi maron.

Melena: azul con negro.

Ojos: azules.

Estatura: 1.98 m.

Rasco caracteristico: sombrero.

Elemento natural: fuego.

Color de mana: celeste.

Biografia: Dusk hunter hizo su primera aparision indirectamente en el episodio 7 de las cronicas de dawn. En el episodio 9 hace su aparicion oficial como personaje recurrente en la serie.

Dusk fue adoptado por soyokaze a los doce años de edad tras que sus madre muriera en un fuego cruzado junto con su esposo ya que eran parte del ejercito de liveracion. Dusk tenia once años cuando perdio a sus padres, vivo como ladron por un año hasta que soyokaze lo acojio y lo crio a el y a dawn como sus propios hijos. Al cumplir los catorce partio de su hogar para unirce a las fuerzas de defenza.

En la academia dus sobrealio como el mejor espadachin de todos ya que era el primero en perfeccionar el santoryu la tecnica de las tres espadas a la edad de dieciseis años, este fue nombrado miembro y lider del escuadron numero 15 los "okazi"

Dusk fue nombrado bajo el sobrenombre de sombra roja hunter por la velocidad a la que matava con sus espadas y quedava cuvierto por esta dejando ver solo una sombra de color jojo sangre cuando se movia.

Tras estallar la gran guerra redclouds y por un herror a favor de muchos quedo atyrapado en cristal al igual que los amigos de su hermano. Tras liverarse y sentir el mana de dawn comenzo a buscarlo por toda esquestria, su busqueda lo llevo a un lugar donde podian brindarle informacion sobre el. La rosa azul, alli blood night le brindo informacion que habia recopilado a camvio de un raro a solas con el.

Dusk comenzo a tener sentimientos por la hermana de holy blade dana blade cuando este regreso a la rosa azul y tuvieron su primer encuentro juntos, con el tiempo se enamoraron uno del otro. Actualmente tienen una relacion y estan comprometidos a casarce.

Dusk quiere a dawn aunque no sean hermanos biologicos este lo ve como tal tratandolo como un niño, aun teniendo veintidos años de edad le dise dawnny el apodo que le puso cuando eran pequeños. Es muy compañero con dawn y siempre le da concejos cuando este no sabe que hacer, ambos querian a su maestra como a una madre hasta le decian mamá en secreto. Cuandi dusk partio para la academia tomo el valor de llamar a soyokaze mamá por primera vez.

Lazos familiares. soyokaze: (madre adoptiva/ maestra)

dawn frontier: (hermano menor adoptivo)

dana blade:(novia y futura esposa)

holy blade:(cuñado)

Transformaciones: Dusk aun no tiene una forma super destiniana, pero es posible que sui la tenga en un futuro episodio.

Tecnicas: Las tecnicas de dusk se basan en emplear su santoryu el arte de tres espadas, aunque tambien puede urar mas cuando la situacion lo amerita

Dragon de tres cabezas: emplea sus espadas para crear un pulso de energia que toma la forma de tres cabezas de dragon que surgen de cada una de ellas.

Garra de tigre: mueve sus espadas en sincronia para dejar una herida en su oponente similar a un rasguño.

Tecnica oniguiri: esta la usa haciendo girar dos espadas con su magia mientras sostiene la otra con la boca para revanar a su oponente.

Tecnica kiba-no-ken: usa su magia para atacar desde arriba con sus espadas.

Tecnica Ryūketsu no harikēn: junta sus tres espadas en forma de I GRIEGA y comienza a giralralas al punto en el que comienza a subsionar a su ribal hacia estas, dejandolo como una fruta en la licuadora.

Tambien puede uras sus espadas para deteber tres ataques simultaneamente.

Su tecnica mas poderosa es el Sāberuburasuto: Conciste en multiplicar sus espadas hasta crear miles mas le sigue otro ataque. El Sōdo tsunami una gran ola echa de espadas, que aplasta al enemigo bajo el peso y filo de estas.


End file.
